<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nitrous Oxide by boleynhowards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886629">Nitrous Oxide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleynhowards/pseuds/boleynhowards'>boleynhowards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, parrlyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleynhowards/pseuds/boleynhowards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne Boleyn has just got her wisdom teeth removed and is dosed up high on laughing gas.</p><p>Catherine Parr is the queen who has taken on the challenge of looking after her post surgery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nitrous Oxide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne Boleyn was somehow even more erratic than usual. To be fair to her though, she did just have her wisdom teeth removed. And she was on a lot of nitrous oxide; laughing gas.</p><p>With Jane cooking the dinner, Kat and Anna sealing themselves in the former’s room and Catherine outright refusing, Cathy Parr had the seemingly unfortunate job of looking after the Boleyn girl while she came down from her high.</p><p>The key word was seemingly, because whilst the four other queens seemed to be avoiding the task, Cathy didn’t really mind. Sure it was effort, and Anne was high maintenance, but there was something funny and dare she say cute in seeing Anne like this.</p><p>“Pleaaaase.” Anne drawled, sitting up for the hundredth time after Cathy had eased her back into bed.</p><p>“Anne, you’ve just had your wisdom teeth removed. You can’t go skating in the garden with your Heelys right now.”</p><p>“Y’don’t understand…”</p><p>“Right.” Cathy playfully rolled her eyes at her, gently pushing her back into a lying position, “Just get some rest for now, okay?”</p><p>“You get, like, three hours sleep per night.” Anne battled through slurred speech. Even in her anaesthetic state Cathy had to agree that Anne had a good point.</p><p>“But I haven’t just had my teeth removed.”</p><p>“M’teeth were removed?!” Anne raised her hand in a panic to her mouth, feeling around. Her worrisome expression quickly turned relieved upon further inspection, “Nah, I still have m’teeth.”</p><p>Quickly pulling Anne’s arm back before she could make her gums bleed again, Cathy rolled her eyes playfully, “This is exactly why you need rest,” Glancing at the alarm clock on Anne’s bedside, she noticed that Anne should have started drifting to sleep by now.</p><p>“Can’t rest. M’mouth hurts.”</p><p>“I bet…” Cathy frowned, placing a gentle hand on Anne’s swollen cheek and running her fingers delicately across the light bruise from surgery. Yes, seeing Anne being cute on anesthesia was a benefit, but seeing the ebbing pain in her eyes from the operation was a huge downside, “But if you get some sleep, maybe the pain will be gone when you wake up?” The sixth queen suggested.</p><p>“It’d help if you kissed it better.”</p><p>“Huh?” Cathy’s eyes widened, her face turning red hot in a blush. Anne Boleyn had just asked to kiss her and even though she knew it was because of the drugs, she couldn’t help but feel her heart race in her chest.</p><p>“It’d help if you kissed it better.” Anne repeated, puckering her lips and leaning up as if Cathy had accepted the request.</p><p>“Annie, I can’t.” Cathy sighed, once again pushing her back down, “You’re high. You don’t know what you’re asking for.”</p><p>“Pleaaase?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You’re high.”</p><p>“I’m technically always a little high, ‘cause poppy seeds have opiates in and Jane buys the poppy seed bagels.”</p><p><em>Explains a lot</em>, Cathy thought before shaking her head, “I’d be taking advantage of you if I did.”</p><p>“But I wanna kiss you.”</p><p>Hearing the words from Anne’s lips made Cathy bite her lip, but she remained insistent, “No you don’t.”</p><p>“Yeah I do. I always dream ‘bout it…” Anne trailed off, looking up at Cathy with starry eyes.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Now Cathy’s heart was going a million miles a minute.</p><p>“Y’know. Like, when we’re together…” Anne hummed in thought for a moment, “My heart goes all…” She took a while to try and think of a good word but then gave up, resorting to making a whooshing noise and motioning crazily with her hand.</p><p>“You’re on drugs.” Cathy said aloud, reminding herself that all of this talk was coming from the drug. Anne would never really like her that way, so she shouldn’t get excited… right?</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m not when m’heart goes all funny and my mind is screaming ‘Cathy Parr’ even when you’re not around.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Anne just hummed in response. Cathy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. On one hand, she was trying to shut out all of the words. Anne was on drugs and didn’t know what she was saying, so Cathy shouldn’t have got her hopes up. On the other hand, Cathy had spent longer than she would have liked to admit dreaming of these sorts of situations with Anne; confessions, first kisses, dates…</p><p>Would she really be too bad to reciprocate? Not to kiss. Just to let her know she felt the same way. Besides, Anne wouldn’t remember this by the time she woke up; Cathy would be fulfilling the high Anne’s wishes and enacting one of her own daydreams.</p><p>“I feel like that too.”</p><p>“Y’do?” Her speech might have been a pained slur but Anne’s eyes twinkled with awe.</p><p>“I do.” Cathy thought for a moment. Anne wouldn’t remember this. She could get this off her chest. So she continued, “When we spend time together, I get these butterflies. I always catch myself staring at you for longer than I should, because I’m addicted to that mischievous smirk whenever you play one of your pranks or how your eyes sparkle when you find out something new or interesting. The way you laugh at your own dumb jokes is like music to my ears and the way you delicately handle everything around you despite your bashful personality makes it impossible for me to turn away. Your passion when you speak up for the things you believe in, but also the shyer side that I’ve been lucky to see when we’re alone… everything is just… ethereal. I don’t know how to explain it. God, Anne Boleyn, I think I’m in love with you.”</p><p>There was a silence as Anne blinked in surprise, processing all of Cathy’s words whilst Cathy feared she had drastically overstepped. As she was about to apologise though, Anne cut her off by shooting up before Cathy could push her down and pushing their lips together.</p><p>It lasted a lifetime and yet only a few seconds before Anne pulled away again, her face plastered with a smile that was somehow both tired and ecstatic at the same time.</p><p>“Think I’m in love with y’too, Cathy. Sorry if I tasted like blood.”</p><p>Before Cathy could respond though, Anne finally gave in to the exhaustion of the drug and collapsed back onto the bed. She was out cold, and according to the doctor post operation she wouldn’t be up again for another few hours.</p><p>That left an awestruck Cathy Parr sitting on the edge of the bed with bright red cheeks and an even brighter red smudge of lipstick over her mouth. Anne Boleyn had just kissed her. And now Anne Boleyn was sound asleep as if nothing happened.</p><p>Well, according to Anne Boleyn, nothing did happen. She was on drugs, after all. Cathy had to remind herself that Anne wouldn’t remember this come the time she woke up.</p><p>Unsure whether to feel upset at that revelation or elated by the spark of hope Anne had just created for her, Cathy was finally broken from her train of thought when Jane called up the stairs that dinner was ready. She rapidly removed the bright red smudge from her lips before walking downstairs, being the last of the five conscious queens to arrive at the dining table.</p><p>“How was she?” Jane asked curiously as she tucked in.</p><p>“She was fine. Not much different from how she normally is, actually.” Cathy responded casually. She was of course missing out that huge detail about the kiss, but she supposed that could be her own little secret for now, “She fell asleep about ten minutes ago. I think she might sleep all the way through to tomorrow.”</p><p>“A night of peace and quiet.” Aragon joked, earning laughs and nods of agreement from the other queens before they switched subject.</p><p>They might have switched subject, but Cathy didn’t stop thinking about what had happened. After their meal, she was quick to load her plate to the dishwasher and scatter to her own bedroom.</p><p>There she laid on her bed and opened up Google, spending a little time researching the effects of anesthesia. To her delight and giddy surprise, Cathy found an extract from a healthcare website that read:</p><p>
  <em>Patients on nitrous oxide tend to be more freethinking and open with their thoughts. Whilst some fear that it might lead to them spilling their secrets, it manifests more in the form of elaborating on things the patient might have already said or done whilst stabled; perhaps providing a clearer picture.</em>
</p><p>Maybe the lone times that Cathy had caught Anne staring back or the way Anne always ‘accidentally’ brushed their hands together weren’t as coincidental as she once thought.</p><p>But she supposed she would find that out in the near future, after pushing a little more on what might be reciprocation.</p><p>Either way, Cathy’s heart was content with the idea for now. She would test the theory later.</p><p>(And, little did she know at the time, she would get perfect results.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>